Trials of Love
by Allie351
Summary: What happens when an innocent night at Shana's apartment turns out to be more than both Matt and Shana bargained for? Sorry, but I couldn't think of a better title.
1. 1

Love Conquers all  
  
Author's note: This story is a slight A/U for events that you would not normally see in 7th Heaven. Also, this is my first 7th Heaven story so please be gentle with your reviews. I am thinking of placing my other 7H story on here, but at the moment it is a work in progress, as is this story, but I got away from my original concept on that story. Also, I'm thinking of doing a series of stories called A Day in the Life of...then doing each of the main characters. Let me know what you think. Also, I know that 7th Heaven characters don't normally curse, but that's why this story is rated PG. But the most you'll hear them say is Hell. Occasionally you might hear them say Damn, but I doubt it. So I'm just warning you now. If you don't like the cursing in this story, don't read it. But it won't appear until later chapters, if it does appear at all. I'm just warning you in advance that it might appear.  
Summary: What happens when an innocent night between Shana and Matt turns out to be more than they bargained for? Read to find out how Matt and Shana's lives will change, as well as the lives of the rest of the Camden's.  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to Brenda Hampton and whoever else writes for this show. Don't sue, the least you'll get from me is a wad of gum and a few pennies. Any characters that may appear later in the story that you fo not recognize belong to me, so please do not take without permission.  
Matt Camden sighed. He couldn't believe that in one day his  
  
girlfriend  
  
was leaving him to go to college in New York. He didn't blame her,  
  
though. This was the opportunity she had been looking for for quite  
  
awhile. And it wasn't like he could make her stay. Quite the opposite,  
  
actually. He had been over at her apartment all morning helping her  
  
pack, though he couldn't bear to do it anymore. It was coming closer  
  
and closer to the time he had to say goodbye to her, and he didn't want  
  
that moment to come. He wanted to cherish the rest of the time they  
  
had together. Just then Shana came back into the room carrying more  
  
boxes. She smiled sadly at Matt. "Matt, you don't have to help  
  
anymore if you don't want to. I know how hard this is for you." she  
  
said. He shook his head. "No. I want to help." he said, as he took  
  
some of the boxes from her and started packing her stuff into them. A  
  
few minutes later he looked at his watch. "I should get going. It's  
  
getting late and you probably want to get some sleep. You do have an  
  
early flight in the morning after all." he said. She nodded. "I do. But  
  
don't leave." she begged him. He looked at her curiously. "But I can't  
  
stay here." he said. "Why not? Nobody would ever know." she said.  
  
He thought about it for a second. "True. Ok, I think I will." he said.  
  
She nodded and kissed him. "Thanks. I don't want to be alone on my  
  
last night." she told him. He nodded. "I can understand that." he said.  
  
When Shana woke up the next morning, Matt was already up.  
  
She looked around to see the rest of her boxes had been packed and  
  
breakfast was sitting on the table for her. Matt stepped out of the  
  
bathroom just then, a towel wrapped around his neck. "Morning." he  
  
said. She smiled at him and pointed to the table. "Did you do all  
  
this?" she asked. He nodded. "When did you have time?" she asked  
  
again. "Early this morning, before you were even awake." he said.  
  
She sat down to eat her breakfast. She smiled at him as she swallowed  
  
a bite of the omlet he had made her. "That's pretty good. I didn't know  
  
you could cook." she said. He shrugged. "It's a hidden talent. Comes  
  
from all those years of taking care of my sisters and brother when  
  
Mom and Dad were gone. Don't tell anyone about it though." he told  
  
her. Just then Shana pushed the plate away from her. "What's  
  
wrong?" Matt asked her, alarmed. She didn't say anything, instead  
  
just got up and ran to the bathroom. Matt stared after her, frowning.  
  
'That came on suddenly.' he thought, as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice dripping with concern. She  
  
nodded. "Yes. But I think you better leave." she told him. "But I  
  
thought I was taking you to the airport." he said. She shook her head.  
  
"I'll do that. Just leave. And don't let anyone know you stayed over  
  
here last night." she told him, as she pushed him out the door. Matt  
  
stared at the door as it slammed in his face. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to Brenda Hampton and whoever else writes for this show. Don't sue, the least you'll get from me is a wad of gum and a few pennies. Any characters that may appear later in the story that you fo not recognize belong to me, so please do not take without permission. Author's note: Also, if there is anyone who can think of a better title for this story, please let me know. All help is always appreciated. Either send me an email at Courtberens10@hotmail.com or put it in a review. When I get 5 reviews, I will put chapters 3 and 4 up. So start reviewing if you are enjoying this story so far. Can anyone help me do paragraphs on here? I format the paragraphs to be added to the story, but they won't add. Also, I'm looking for more people to join a 7th Heaven RPG that I just started, we have 3 members so far. If anyone out there is interested, the link is ting today. I'm going  
  
up the beach where my parents and I used to go, and I'm staying for  
  
the weekend." she said, walking out of the kitchen. "What was that all  
  
about?" Matt asked his father. Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe  
  
the pressure of all you kids has finally gotten to her." he said. Just  
  
then Ruthie remembered something. "Mom!" she cried, scurring out  
  
of the kitchen after her mother. Before either one of them could stop  
  
her, she was already out the door. But they could hear Annie's voice in  
  
the living room. "Go ask your father or Matt. They'll help you." she  
  
said. Ruthie came back into the kitchen looking dejected. Matt knelt  
  
down next to his little sister. "Hey kiddo, cheer up. What was it you  
  
wanted to ask Mom?" he asked her. "I just wanted to ask her to sign  
  
my permission slip to go on the field trip today. She won't sign it." she  
  
said softly. "Ask Dad. He's right here." Matt said, pointing to where  
  
Eric was trying unsuccessfully to feed the twins. Just then the phone  
  
rang. Matt stifled a laugh as he watched both of his sisters dive for the  
  
phone. "I bet it's Robbie." Mary said. "Nuh-uh I bet it's Brad." Lucy  
  
retorted. Simon made it to the phone first. "Camden residence." he  
  
said, picking it up and glaring at his sisters. "Yup, right here. Hang  
  
on." he said, cupping the reciever. "Actually, it's for neither one of  
  
you. It's for Matt, it's Shana." he said, handing the phone to his  
  
brother. "Hey Matt. I just wanted to let you know I got to the airport  
  
alright and my flight leaves in 20 minutes." came Shana's voice  
  
through the reciever. Matt sighed. "Shana, please tell me why you  
  
kicked me out this-last night." he said, catching himself before he let it  
  
slip that they had spent the night together. She sighed. "I'm sorry  
  
Matt. I have to go." she said. "Shana, wait." he said, but it was too  
  
late. He only heard the dial tone. He slammed the phone down in  
  
frustration, which resulted in a whimper from one of the twins. Eric  
  
shot a look his way, then continued feeding them. Matt glanced at his  
  
watch. "Whoever wants a ride to school better leave now." he said.  
  
Every single one of his siblings ran outside. 


	3. 3

This story now has a new name, it is now called The Trials of Love. Credit goes to KayKayElle for emailing me and coming up with the idea for the title. Thank you.  
  
Dedication for this chapter goes to my friend Shadow, who beta-read this story and gave me some ideas on where to go and how to finish it. Thanks girl, you know I love you!  
After he had dropped his siblings off at their respective schools,  
  
he  
  
decided to head over to Shana's apartment...her old apartment, that is.  
  
He still had the key, he hadn't given it back to her yet. He pulled into  
  
the parking lot and entered the house. He took the elevator up the  
  
stairs to the floor that she had lived on and let himself in the house.  
  
Everything had been cleared out except for a few things that she kept  
  
there. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was going to  
  
find something to at least give him the slightest indication of why she  
  
was mad at him. Finally he found it. The long, stick like thing sitting  
  
on the edge of the couch. He stared at it, afraid of even picking it up.  
  
He could see the bright blue line on the end of the stick. His knees  
  
buckled and he felt like he was going to pass out. He grabbed the edge  
  
of the couch to steady himself, then blinked a couple of times to focus  
  
his eyes again. 'Could this be possible?' he thought to himself. Of  
  
course he knew all the signs. He had been through it 5 times already  
  
with his parents. 'How can this be? We didn't do anything.' he thought  
  
to himself, as he could feel his heart start to beat faster. He knew he  
  
was going to have to find out soon enough whether or not it was true.  
  
Shana had taken her phone with her, so there was no way he could  
  
call her. He knew of one person who could help him through this.  
  
Matt waited until he got his siblings home before even thought  
  
about it again. He couldn't remember what had happened last night,  
  
but he didn't remember doing anything with Shana. They hadn't even  
  
slept in the same bed. 'So how could this have happened?' he asked  
  
himself over for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He decided to  
  
talk to Mary about the problem. Mary was the sibling closest in age to  
  
him, and they had always gotten along pretty well, maybe because they  
  
were the two oldest. He knocked on his sister's door and she looked  
  
up from her book. Lucy was sitting on the bed doing his finger nails.  
  
She didn't seem to notice the look her brother was giving her until he  
  
cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes. You can leave  
  
the room. I need to talk to Mary." he said. Mary looked suddenly  
  
alarmed. "I didn't do anything!" she cried, knowing the only reason  
  
Matt usually wanted to talk to her was when she was in trouble. Lucy  
  
sighed and left the room. "You're not in trouble." he said, sitting on  
  
Lucy's bed. Mary noticed how pale her brother looked. "Matt, what's  
  
wrong? Are you sick? Should I call Dad?" she asked frantically. He  
  
shook his head. "NO! Dad can't know about this, at least not yet." he  
  
told her. Then he softened his tone a bit. "Mare, if I tell you a secret  
  
do you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Mom and Dad." he said.  
  
She sighed. "Yes, depending on what the secret is." she said. He  
  
sighed and pulled the thing he had been hiding out of his pocket. Mary  
  
gasped. "Matt, where did you get this from?" she asked. He sighed.  
  
"It was in Shana's apartment." he said. Mary frowned. "I don't think  
  
I quite understand. How did you get in there if she is gone?" she  
  
asked. "I know where her spare key is. And besides, I never gave her  
  
my key back yet. I just unlocked the door, walked right in, and there it  
  
was." he said. She sighed. "You know what this is, don't you?" she  
  
asked. He nodded. "Of course I do. I can tell that much." he said. She  
  
sighed. "What happened between the two of you last night?" she  
  
asked. "How did you know I stayed with Shana last night?" he asked  
  
his sister. "I called John because I needed to ask you a question and  
  
he told me you were staying at Shana's. And before you get mad, I  
  
didn't tell Mom or Dad." she said. He sighed. "Good. Listen Mary,  
  
nothing happened between me and Shana last night. I would remember  
  
if it did." he said. She nodded. "Unless you got caught up in the  
  
moment." she added. He shook his head. "Even then, I know my  
  
limits. I know her limits, and I respect her. I would never do anything  
  
like that." he said. Mary looked from the strip to her brother, shaking  
  
her head sadly. "I'm sorry Matt, but the test is positive. So it must be  
  
true. You and Shana must have done something last night, whether  
  
intentional or not. I can only imagine that is why she keeps avoiding  
  
you. She is too ashamed to talk about what happened last night." she  
  
said. Matt pounded his fist against the wall. "Well, she needs to talk to  
  
me. We need to work this out together." he cried. Mary nodded.  
  
"Matt, give her a couple of days. Girls are sensitive when it comes to  
  
things like this. She'll blame you for a couple of days, then be ready to  
  
talk it all through. And when she is, you just have to be there for her.  
  
Listen to what she has to say. Remember one thing though. You do  
  
have experience with this. You went through it 5 times with Mom and  
  
Dad. So you know what to expect. But Shana doesn't, she has never  
  
been through it. Well, she has with her brother, but that's a different  
  
story. So just be patient with her and wait until the time comes." she  
  
told him. He smiled at his sister and hugged her. "Thanks Mary. I  
  
knew I could talk to you about it." he said. She nodded. "As the two  
  
oldest, we have to rely on each other for a lot of help and support.  
  
Remember that you can talk to me about anything. Oh, and one more  
  
thing. Even if Mom and Dad aren't there for you, you've got my  
  
support. And I'm sure you'll have Lucy and Simon's support as well."  
  
she said, as he left the room. 


	4. 4

For those of you still reading this story, thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Reviews help a lot to let an author know what they are doing wrong. To Nexan, thank you for telling me about the paragraphs. I have figured out why they are like the way they are, and until I get Microsoft Word on my computer, there is nothing I can do to change them. I am hoping to have that within a couple of days, hopefully.  
  
Dedication of this chapter again goes out to Shadow, who is Beta-reading every part I send her and encouraging me to continue the story. Dedication also goes out to everyone who is reviewing this story, I really appreciate it.  
  
Author's note: The part in this chapter about Matt having allergies is completely made up from imagination. I am not sure if his allergic to anything, and if he is, I am not sure what. The idea was inspired by my own allergies.  
Matt was still confused as to what to do. He knew he had to tell his  
  
parents, but he didn't want them to know until he got everything  
  
straightened out. He came downstairs Saturday morning to the smell  
  
of Bacon and Eggs. "Who's doing the cooking?" he asked, looking at  
  
his sisters who were sitting at the table. "Dad is. He's changing the  
  
twins at the moment." Lucy said, as Eric came into the room. "Matt,  
  
you don't look good. Are you feeling ok?" he asked. Matt shook his  
  
head. "Not really. Allergies are acting up." he said. Simon frowned.  
  
"What are you allergic to?" he asked. "I didn't think you were  
  
allergic to anything. What is it?" he asked again when he didn't get an  
  
answer right away. Matt glared at his brother. "Annoying little  
  
brothers who don't know how to stop asking questions." he  
  
responded. "Matt, leave your brother alone. Simon, your brother is  
  
allergic to dogs." Eric said. Simon glanced down at Happy, who was  
  
laying at his feet. "D-Dogs?" he stammered. Eric nodded. "So that's  
  
why you didn't want me to get Happy." he said. His father nodded  
  
again. "But I convinced them. I told them not to worry about me  
  
because I would be moving out soon and it wouldn't bother me that  
  
much." Matt explained, as he sat down next to his sister. "Then why  
  
are you here if it is bothering you?" Lucy asked him. "John is  
  
remodeling the apartment this week for some reason and doesn't want  
  
me there. And I don't want to be there anyway." he said. He knelt  
  
down the scratch the dog between the ears. "Maybe you should back  
  
to bed if your not feeling well." Mary suggested. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine." he said. Just then the phone rang. Luc got up to answer  
  
it, frowning at the reciever. "Matt, it's Shana." she said. "I'll take it in  
  
Mom and Dad's room." he said. Mary smiled at him enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello? Shana?" he said. "What's wrong with you? You sound  
  
awful." she said. He sighed. "I sound better than I feel." he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Hanging around here has spiked my  
  
allergies." he explained. "I see. Listen Matt, I'm sorry I've been  
  
avoiding you for a couple days, but the truth is-" she started to say. He  
  
cut her off. "I know." he said. "You do? How?" she asked. He sighed.  
  
"I went snooping around the apartment, looking for some clue as to  
  
why you were acting this way all of sudden. Shana, how did this  
  
happen?" he asked. "Well Matt, you should know that...after all, you  
  
do have brothers and sisters." she told him, chuckling a little bit. "I  
  
know that Shana. I'm- oh, never mind. I have to go." he said as he  
  
slammed down the phone. "Matt? MATT! HELLO?!" Shana cried to  
  
the empty dial tone. Matt sighed. "I'm going upstairs." he called  
  
downstairs to anyone who was listening to him.  
  
Downstairs, Eric looked at his watch. "Oh. I have to go to the  
  
church and get my sermon ready for Sunday. And Mary is at the Pool  
  
Hall with Robbie. Luce, can you watch Simon and Ruthie and the  
  
twins?" he asked. She nodded. "Sure Dad." she said, as he walked  
  
out the door. A few minutes later the phone rang. "Hello Camden  
  
residence." she said, picking it up. "Hey Lucy." said the voice on the  
  
other end. Lucy's heart melted in her mouth. It was Brad Landers.  
  
"Hey Brad." she said. "Listen Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I've  
  
been busy. I would like to make it up to you. Would you like to go to  
  
the movies tonight?" he asked her. She sighed. She had just told her  
  
dad she would babysit. Unless- "Yes, I would." she told him. "Great.  
  
I'll pick you up in 20 minutes." he told her, hanging up the phone.  
  
Lucy smiled. She ran up the stairs to Simon's room. "Simon, I need  
  
you to babysit for me tonight." she told him. "Nuh-uh. I'm supposed to  
  
go out with Deena tonight." he said. She frowned at her brother.  
  
"Simon! Mom and Dad said now that the twins are here, everyone has  
  
to chip in and help. Which means I'm going out tonight, so you've got  
  
to stay here." she said. He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll just call Deena  
  
and tell her something came up." he said. She smiled. "Good." she  
  
said, as she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "OK, listen. Ruthie is  
  
playing in her room, the twins are napping, and I believe Matt is  
  
sleeping as well. Don't bother him unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
she told him. He nodded. "Just go." he said. She bounded down the  
  
stairs and opened the door to reveal none other than Brad Landers.  
  
"Sorry. I had to bribe my brother to babysit for me." she said. "Lucy,  
  
if you were babysitting, you should have told me." he said. She shook  
  
her head. "It's ok. Simon's 13, he's old enough to keep an eye on  
  
Ruthie and the twins." she said. "What about your older brother?  
  
Isn't he always home?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "Yes. But Simon's  
  
dog suddenly decided to spike Matt's allergies, so now he's sick." she  
  
explained, as they drove off. 


	5. 5

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay in getting this story up, but I have been very busy lately. And the cold weather has kinda been getting to me and I haven't really wanted to do anything. But it is warmer now, thank goodness. Plus, the software I got that was Microsoft Word compatable decided it does not like FF.Net, and will not work for me. So I am currently in the process of trying to locate a Microsoft Word disk. So I'm sorry, and again, I thank everyone for their reviews. I hope you are liking the story, and it is still a W.I.P, as I am working on three other stories as well. Oh, and one other thing. Isn't it great how after nine months Elizabeth Smart was found? I think it's a miracle how they found her alive after all this time. I just thought I would say something about that.  
Simon noticed the house was a little too quiet. 'I wonder what Ruthie  
  
is doing that is requiring her to be this quiet.' he wondered to himself  
  
as he went to check on her. He went down to her room, but she wasn't  
  
there. He went to check in the twins room. They were in their cribs,  
  
but Ruthie wasn't there either. He looked around the whole house  
  
inside and out and couldn't find her. He didn't want to bother Matt, but  
  
he knew he had to. He ran upstairs to the attic and barged inside, only  
  
to find his brother sound asleep. 'Great. When I do need him, he's  
  
asleep.' he thought. "Matt, wake up." he said. He gently shook his  
  
brother. Matt opened one eye and peered at Simon through it.  
  
"Whaddya want?" he asked. Simon sighed. "Ruthie is missing. I can't  
  
find her anywhere." he said. That got Matt's attention. "How can you  
  
lose Ruthie? Simon, you're supposed to be old enough to babysit, yet  
  
you lose your little sister. I don't think your ready for such a  
  
responsibility yet." he said, as he ran down the stairs and started  
  
looking for his sister. Finally he found her outside in his car. "Ruthie,  
  
what are you doing in here?" he asked. "I was going to go find  
  
Mommy." she said. "Ruthie, Mom wants to be alone for awhile. She  
  
doesn't want us to follow her. Now come back inside." he said. She  
  
allowed him to pick her up and carry her back inside. Once he got  
  
back inside, he set the little girl down and looked at both of them.  
  
"Now. Ruthie, you listen to what Simon tells you, and Simon, keep  
  
both eyes on Ruthie at all times. I'm going back to sleep." he said,  
  
marching back upstairs. 


	6. 6

Author's note: Is anyone even still reading this story? Should I just stop updating it? I haven't gotten any reviews recently, if you like the story, let me know. I won't update unless I know how you like the story.  
  
Disclaimer: FF.Net administrators want me to put em, so I will. Don't own em, all 7th Heaven characters and locations belong to Brenda Hampton and the Spelling organization, I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of the story. Any characters you do see that you don't recognize are property of me and may not be taken with out permission.  
Back in N.Y, Shana was sitting on the couch in her apartment staring  
  
out the window. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She  
  
put a hand on her stomach and sighed. She knew they hadn't meant  
  
for this to happen. She wasn't worried about her parents because she  
  
hardly ever saw them. She was more worried about Matt's parents,  
  
and what they would do to him once they found out. Having been  
  
raised a strict Christian, with a minister for a father, she didn't think  
  
Annie or Eric would be too pleased with their eldest child. She sighed.  
  
'Well baby, I guess it's just you and me. Maybe Matt will be like all the  
  
rest of those teenage fathers and take off. Not that I want him to, but  
  
it  
  
would work out for the better.' she thought. She knew Matt wanted to  
  
do the right thing, but she was even considering not telling him when  
  
the baby was born. She didn't want to cause trouble between him and  
  
his family. Especially since his parents had just had twins. She didn't  
  
want her child to be close in age to Matt's own brothers. In a way, she  
  
wanted him to not be there because she knew it would be better. But  
  
she also wanted him there because she knew she could never do it on  
  
her own. And Matt had more experience with babies then she did. He  
  
had 5 brothers and sisters, after all. She wondered what had happened  
  
that night. All she remembered was telling Matt to stay the night  
  
because it was so late. Then she remembered waking up in the  
  
morning to the breakfast he had made. Then she felt sick. Then she  
  
kicked him out. She didn't remember even being in the same bed as  
  
him. As a matter of fact, he had slept on the couch. 'How could this  
  
have happened?' she wondered. She considered the possibility of  
  
another guy, but decided against it. 'No. Matt is the only guy I have  
  
ever been with.' she scolded herself. 


	7. 7

Author's note: Ya know, right about now I don't care if I get flames, as long as I get reviews. I'd like to know if you guys want me to continue with this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, Hampton and Spelling own em, not making a profit nor do I want to, so don't sue, the least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies.  
It was a week later and still Annie hadn't come home yet. The kids  
  
were getting worried about why she had stayed gone longer than she  
  
had planned. "Don't worry. Maybe she just needed a lot of time to  
  
think things through." Eric told them. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll  
  
get it." three voices cried at the same time. Mary led Shana into the  
  
house. "Uh, hi Shana." Matt said nervously. His dad and the rest of  
  
his siblings noticed how nervous he was, but decided not to pay  
  
attention to it. Only Mary was the one who didn't show anything. She  
  
was the only one who knew. "Matt, can we talk in outside?" she  
  
asked. "Let's go upstairs. Simon and Ruthie are outside." he said. She  
  
nodded and they went up to his room in the attic. "Shana, we need to  
  
talk." he said. She nodded. "I know. I was thinking the same thing.  
  
That's why I came back." she told him. "So does anyone else know?"  
  
she asked him. He shook his head. "Except for Mary." he added.  
  
"You told her? Isn't she going to tell your parents?" she asked. He  
  
shook his head. "No. And if she does, I'll kill her." he threatened. She  
  
chuckled. Then she grew serious. "Matt, we have to tell your parents.  
  
When is your mother supposed to be back?" she asked. He looked at  
  
his watch. "According to her, a week ago. And I should be the one to  
  
tell them, you shouldn't have to be here when I do." he said. She  
  
sighed. "But I want to be. Besides, whatever happened is my fault to.  
  
Maybe we should just tell the rest of your family now and wait until  
  
your mother gets home to tell her." she said. Matt could tell she  
  
clearly wanted to get this over with. He nodded. "I agree." he said, as  
  
he heard the door open downstairs. 


	8. 8

Author's note: This is an extra long chapter, but due to the fact that I uploaded three chapters on my other story, this story got three as well. I usually only do two a day. Also, I do not know Matt's middle name, I'm not sure if it's ever been mentioned or not, so I made up the middle name. If anyone knows it, give it to me in a review and I'll get it changed. Also, as this story is a Work in Progress currently, I still have to finish it, so this may be all you get for the time being, since I am working on two others and just got an idea for a third. I will also get those posted up as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't want to own em, Hampton and Spelling and Co. own them, not making a profit, nor do I want so do not sure. Least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies. Need I keep saying this?  
"Mom! Your back." he said, surprised as he ran into his mother on  
  
the stairs. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hi Matt." she said. He  
  
groaned. "Mo-om!" he stressed, as Shana stiffled a giggle. He shot a  
  
glare at her and she stopped. "Why are you so surprised to see me?"  
  
she asked him. He sighed. "Just gather everyone into the living room.  
  
I need to tell everyone something important." he said, as he and Shana  
  
went into the living room. He saw his parents and siblings sitting there,  
  
all looking confused. Except for Mary. She looked calmer then the rest  
  
of the family. "Matt? What is this about?" Eric asked. Matt sighed  
  
and looked at Shana. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, but the other  
  
night when I said I was at John's, I had actually stayed at Shana's  
  
apartment that night." he said. "And?" Annie asked, cleary suspecting  
  
that something else had happened. "And well, something happened  
  
between the two of us that night." he said. "Something...like what?"  
  
Lucy asked. Shana picked up from there. "You see, we had thought  
  
nothing happened. I woke up that morning, Matt had made breakfast  
  
and packed the rest of my stuff, then he took a shower. It was an  
  
innocent night. But I ended up getting sick during breakfast and  
  
neither of us could figure out why it came on so suddenly." she  
  
explained, pausing for a breath. Annie gasped. "Oh God, no. Please  
  
don't say what I think you are going to say." she said. Mary smiled  
  
shyly at Shana. Shana sighed and continued. "Anyway, I kicked Matt  
  
out early that morning because I wasn't feeling good. Then I left for  
  
the airport, but not before going to the store. Well, to make a long  
  
story short, I guess something more did happen between us then we  
  
thought." she finished. Matt nodded. "It was an accident. We didn't  
  
intend for this to happen, and neither of us even remember it  
  
happening." he started. Annie shook her head. "An accident? Matt,  
  
how can you accidently sleep with someone? You either do or you  
  
don't, but you can't accidently." she proclaimed. "It's not like we  
  
intended for anything to happen. We don't even remember doing it!"  
  
he cried. Eric shook his head. "It makes no difference, Matt. After  
  
everything we've taught you. I've preached and preached to you that  
  
sex before marriage is a sin, and then you go and do it anyway. I'm  
  
disappointed in you." he said. Mary stood up then. "Well, I'm not. I  
  
think Matt and Shana are both brave enough to even have come told  
  
us. When Matt first told me, he was scared to death of telling you. We  
  
both knew how you react. But I convinced him to get together with  
  
Shana and tell you." she said. "You told Mary but not the rest of us?"  
  
Lucy said. Ruthie didn't understand what was going on. All she  
  
understand was that her big brother was getting yelled at for  
  
something. He nodded. "Yes Luce. I'm sorry but I trusted Mary more  
  
than the rest of you, and I knew she wouldn't tell. You have a tendency  
  
of not being able to keep secrets." he told her. "Mommy?" Ruthie  
  
asked softly. "Yes sweetheart?" she asked the little girl. "Why are  
  
you yelling at Matt? Is he in trouble?" she asked. Eric looked at his  
  
daughter. "Yes Ruthie, Matt is in trouble. And he will be for awhile.  
  
But it's nothing that can't be sorted out in time." he told her. By this  
  
time, Mary, Lucy and Simon had all gone back to their rooms. Ruthie  
  
was the only still there. "Ruthie, can you go to your room, or go play  
  
with one of your sisters or your brother." Annie asked her. Ruthie  
  
shook her head. "I want to stay." she said. Matt sighed and looked at  
  
Ruthie. "Ruthie, if you listen to Mom, I'll take you out to get some ice  
  
cream later." he told her. She nodded and ran to her room. Annie  
  
frowned at her son. "Bribing your little sister. Good one. I hope your  
  
going to treat your own kid better than that." she said. Shana turned  
  
and ran out of the room then. Matt just glared at his parents. "See  
  
what you made Shana do? I have half a mind to just pack up tonight  
  
and follow her back to New York and not even finish this term at  
  
Crawford. It'd be a lot better than sticking around here." he cried, not  
  
knowing that Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie were listening to the whole  
  
conversation. Eric breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. He had  
  
just recently had a heart attack, and he wasn't supposed to get  
  
stressed out. He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "Your  
  
going to finish the term at Crawford. I'm not bending over backward  
  
to pay for your tuition with the money we don't even have to just have  
  
you drop out half way through." he said. "I might as well. I can  
  
understand you blaming me, but to put the blame on Shana is  
  
ridiculous. So I think I am going to go with her when she leaves in the  
  
morning." he said, starting to walk out of the living room. "Matthew  
  
James Camden, take one more step out of this room and it will be the  
  
last time you step foot in it." Eric said calmly. Matt stopped. He was  
  
hardly ever called by his full name, even when he was in trouble. He  
  
turned around slowly so as not to make anyone else mad. "Dad,  
  
listen-" he said, but Eric held up a hand. "No. You listen to me. I don't  
  
care if you follow Shana to New York. Nobody is putting blame on  
  
her, or on you. We're just upset at the news, is all. Like I said, I don't  
  
care if you follow Shana to New York, but you will wait until the term  
  
is over. I am not going to keep paying your tuition if you are not going  
  
to attend any classes. Do you understand me?" he asked. Matt  
  
nodded. "Yes sir." he said. "Good. Now go see how Shana is doing.  
  
And make sure Simon and your sisters are ok, I believe they were  
  
listening in on everything we said." he told his son. Matt nodded. He  
  
couldn't find Shana, he figured she had already left. 


	9. 9

Author's note: Ok, well, nobody except for one or two people have reviewed this story. I plan on getting my other ones up here, but my disk ate one of them and I have to get it back somehow. But thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Hampton and Spelling and Co. own them. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes only. Don't sue, the least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies.  
  
To Crystal: I know that she wouldn't be able to tell overnight that she was pregnant. If you reread some of the back Author's notes on other chapters, I did say that I was planning a twist for the story. You'll find out soon though, as soon as I get around to finishing this story.  
Matt found Ruthie sitting on the steps. He could tell she had been  
  
crying. "What's wrong Ruthie?" he asked. "You're gonna leave us."  
  
she said. She had been threatened by Matt leaving once before and  
  
had done everything she could to keep him from leaving. He sighed. "I  
  
might not have a choice Ruthie. I don't want to leave you." he told her,  
  
giving the little girl a big hug. "I don't want you to leave either." she  
  
said. "Come on Ruthie. Let's go see how Lucy and Simon are doing."  
  
she said. "Lucy is mad." the little girl told him. He sighed.  
  
"She should be." he said softly as he knocked on his sisters door.  
  
"Luce? Are you in there?" he asked, opening the door a little ways.  
  
"Go away." came the reply. "Mary?" he got no answer, except for  
  
Lucy's sobs. He put Ruthie down. "Go find Mary for me, ok?" he  
  
asked. She nodded and ran off. Matt came in and sat down on Mary's  
  
bed. "Come on Luce, talk to me. I know you're upset, but is it for the  
  
same reason Ruthie is?" he asked. She shook her head. "I don't care  
  
about you leaving. Why would you tell Mary but not trust the rest of  
  
us? Especially me. Matt, when you told me that you didn't trust me to  
  
keep the secret it hurt my feelings." she wailed. He nodded. "I knew it  
  
would. And I'm sorry Lucy, I wasn't thinking when I said that." he  
  
said. Lucy sniffed and looked at her brother. "But I don't understand  
  
why you would tell Mary before me." she said. He sighed. "Lucy, you  
  
and I both know that you cannot keep a secret if your life depended on  
  
it. If I told you that Shana was pregnant, Mom and Dad soon would  
  
have known as well. And I didn't want them to know at the time." he  
  
told her. She nodded. "I understand that. But I would have kept the  
  
secret if you had told me." she said. He leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry Luce. I didn't want to tell anyone, but Mary and Shana  
  
convinced me it was for the better if we did. But at least everyone  
  
knows now." he said. "What do you think Mom and Dad are going to  
  
do to you?" she asked. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and  
  
shrugged. "I don't know. Dad's pretty upset, and Mom hasn't said a  
  
word one way or another about it." he replied. "If Dad is this upset, he  
  
might just disown you." Lucy told him sadly. He looked at her and  
  
shook his head firmly. "Lucy, don't think that. Dad may be upset, but I  
  
don't think he'd be that upset. Dad's not that kind of guy." he said,  
  
deep down trying to convince himself as well as his sister. Lucy  
  
shrugged. "It could happen." she said. He reached over and gave her  
  
another hug. "Don't you worry about that, let me do that. Are you ok  
  
now?" he asked. She nodded. "What was Ruthie and Simon upset  
  
about?" she asked. "Ruthie was upset about me leaving, and I  
  
haven't  
  
talked to Simon yet." he said. She nodded. "Well, Simon is probably  
  
upset at the same thing." she said. He nodded and checked his watch.  
  
"I'll see you later. I'm glad you're ok now." he said, walking out of the  
  
room. 


	10. 10

Matt ran into his father in the hallway. "Matt, there you are. I was  
  
just coming to look for you. Your mom and the girls decided to throw  
  
Shana a baby shower and Simon has a date with Deena." he said. "So  
  
I guess that means if I'm not free, I better free myself up?" Matt  
  
asked. Eric nodded. "Yes. I need you to watch Ruthie and the twins  
  
for me." he said. Matt sighed. "I had plans." he muttered under his  
  
breath. Eric gave him a hard look. "Look. All Ruthie wants is to spend  
  
some time with you, that's why we picked you tonight. As for your  
  
baby brothers, you haven't spent a single minute with them since they  
  
were born." he said. He sighed. "Ok, I'll do so." he said. Eric nodded  
  
and started to walk away, looking back at his oldest son. "Oh, one  
  
more thing. Simon needs a ride to Deena's house." he said, walking  
  
away. "Why can't Lucy give him a ride on her way to the Pool Hall?"  
  
he called after him. "Jack, Deena's brother, is coming to pick Lucy up  
  
in a little while for the shower. And Mary and your mother are  
  
already there." he said. "Alright, alright. I guess I have to." he said,  
  
as he went looking for his brother. He found him looking in the mirror  
  
and groaned. "You have exactly 5 minutes to be ready to go, or else  
  
you are not getting a ride." he said. 


	11. 11

Author's note: Keep the reviews coming, please. This is the last chapter of this story, and I would like to know very much if you want me to continue or not.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't want to own em. Only borrowing em for entertainment purposes only.  
Once Matt had taken his brother to Deena's and gotten back to the  
  
house, Jack was sitting in the living room waiting for Lucy. "Hi there.  
  
I don't believe I met you last time. I'm Jack, Deena's older brother."  
  
he said, sticking out his hand. Matt gave him the once over, then  
  
shook the hand. "I'm Matt, Lucy's older brother." he said. Just then  
  
Lucy came downstairs. "Let's get going, we still need to pick up  
  
Shana. Matt, Dad told me to tell you that Ruthie's doing her  
  
homework, and she may need help on it, and the twins are napping."  
  
she  
  
told him. He nodded. "Go on. Have fun." he said. Not like babysitting  
  
his younger siblings was going to be any fun, but he would have to  
  
suffer through it. ---------------------------------- Shana heard a knock on her door. 'Who could be here? I wasn't  
  
really expecting anyone.' she said, as she went to open the door,  
  
revealing Lucy and an older looking guy standing there. "Hey Shana.  
  
We just came to take you to the Pool Hall before you go back to New  
  
York tomorrow." she explained. Shana sighed. "I'm sorry Luce, but I  
  
don't really feel like going out." she said. Lucy shook her head. She  
  
had expected that, but she had to get her to the Pool Hall. "Come on  
  
Shana. Please, for me?" she said. Shana sighed. She couldn't resist  
  
Lucy's charm. "Alright, but only for a little while." she said. Jack  
  
nudged her and she nodded. "Oh! I forgot. Shana, this is Jack, he is  
  
Simon's girlfriend Deena's older brother." she said. Shana laughed.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I bet Matt gave you the once over before he  
  
allowed you to take his sister out." she said. Jack nodded. "He wasn't  
  
here the last time Lucy and I went out." he explained. "He does that to  
  
everyone. I hope he doesn't act that way to our child." she said,  
  
putting a hand on her stomach. Lucy chuckled. "If it's a girl, I can just  
  
imagine. Now come on, let's get going." she said, pulling at Shana's  
  
hand and dragging her outside to Jack's car.  
  
Up next: Baby showers and reminicises 


End file.
